


Mein Beßres Ich

by DelightfullyHuman



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfullyHuman/pseuds/DelightfullyHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of bickering, Koujaku and Noiz challenge one another. The field they choose is a sexual one, and they find that the best way to diffuse their aggression is perhaps not as violent, or indifferent, as they had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Beßres Ich

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the contest by the blog [AskKouNoi.](http://askkounoi.tumblr.com/) They're really amazing and do the cutest work, definitely go check them out!
> 
> The title translates to, 'My Better Self,' and is a line from the song 'Widmung' by Schumann.

“Take out all that metal in your ears.”

Noiz scowled, watching Koujaku’s back as he bent to retrieve something from a lower drawer of the teak dresser in his room, the wood illuminated by the low lamps and the few candles that sat upon it.

“What for?”

Koujaku stood and turned around, showing Noiz the two coils of red silk rope in his hands. Even Noiz could tell it was quality, of good make and soft enough not to chafe skin. He found himself clenching his fists, even though he had agreed, rather boisterously, to this exchange.

“Because I’m going to tie your arms back, and I don’t want the rope getting caught on them,” Koujaku said, setting the rope on top of the dresser and slipping his yukata from his shoulders. Underneath he was still clothed, black pants clinging to his thighs and his ass, and Noiz didn’t even try to hide how lasciviously he was staring. White strips of cloth wound their way around Koujaku’s abdomen as well, but whether they were the remnants from a fight or something else, he wasn’t sure. Either way, without the yukata, Koujaku’s tattoos were exposed, and as Noiz pulled each ring and bar out of his ears, leaving the silicone plugs, he looked them over.

Noiz had never seen them, the black designs sharp and possessive in the way they curled around his biceps and his chest, holding tight and pulling at his skin. On the other side, in direct contrast, the flowers bloomed over his back, beautiful, but they still looked like they had been spat onto his shoulder like poison. Noiz wondered about them, wondered why Koujaku covered them up, and if they had hurt. But he didn’t get to stare for too long, because Koujaku was turning around, his arms bare and a strange look in his eyes.

He stepped close to Noiz, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up. Noiz grit his teeth at the treatment, dropping the last metal ring onto the dresser top and preparing to punch Koujaku in the ribs, just because.

“Listen,” Koujaku began, his mouth set firmly but his eyes softer than they were usually. “If you don’t like it, or you want to stop, just say so, and we will. There’s no shame in it, alright?”

Noiz almost laughed in his face, laughed at the pathetic attempt at a discussion and a sad excuse for a safeword. He almost laughed at the caution in Koujaku’s eyes and the care they expressed. He didn’t want to feel uncomfortable with this. He didn’t want Koujaku to show any kind of attachment. He was just showing the old man that his resolve was true. That was it.

“What, you afraid I’m going to back out? It’ll take more than that, old man. Get on with it.”

Noiz could see Koujaku grit his teeth, his jaw clenching, but he managed to swallow it down and smile tightly at Noiz instead. He took a few steps back, picking up one of the coils of rope and untying the end, letting the length fall to the floor.

“Don’t say I didn’t give you a chance.”

Noiz shrugged, pulling his own shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor. Koujaku didn’t even look at it, or look at him. He simply gathered up the ends of the rope, sliding the folded length through his hands as he spoke.

“Put your wrists together.”

For a moment, Noiz considered disobeying, but he was curious, after all. And he had asked. ‘Asked’ being a very loose description of events, really. But he set his wrists together anyway, holding them out in front of him, wanting to see what Koujaku would do.

He was disappointed. Koujaku moved slowly, knocking his wrists slightly apart and folding the rope over them, wrapping it around three times. It was loose, and there was a huge gap between his wrists. Noiz was opening his mouth to complain when Koujaku cinched the rope in the middle, deftly tying two knots in between his wrists.

Noiz watched as Koujaku tested for space in between the rope and his skin and tugged at the length of rope still hanging from his hand, but he said nothing, only looking up at Koujaku with something akin to expectation written across his features.

Koujaku glanced up at him briefly before pulling his arms up and behind his head, drawing them back tightly. Noiz shifted, feeling the piercings on the back of his neck with his thumbs, and he fiddled with them until Koujaku slapped at his fingers. He stilled, focusing on trying to sense Koujaku behind him as Koujaku guided the parallel lines of rope down his spine and then across his back, curving around his torso right in the middle of his ribcage.

Once the rope made it around him once, Koujaku looped it around the rope leading down from his wrists, and then going back the way he had come, this time setting the rope across Noiz’s sternum. There was more than enough space between the rope and his nipples, but Noiz was sure that Koujaku brushed against them with the ends of the rope on purpose.

And then Koujaku was behind his back again, crossing the ropes over and under each other, but Noiz couldn’t tell exactly how. All he knew was that it was agonizingly slow, and there was still plenty of rope left. It went over his shoulder now, brushing against his neck, and Koujaku was in front of him, a look of focus in his eyes as he pulled the rope under itself over Noiz’s chest, creating a neat twist in the very center.

When Koujaku paused for a moment, Noiz tested his bonds, pulling at his wrists and feeling the rope tug, but other than that, there was little give.

“Don’t pull on it,” Koujaku scolded, his voice low, but lacking any real heat. Noiz scowled at the patronizing tone, but he stopped pulling, deciding to watch Koujaku instead. He was focused on the rope, brushing his ink black hair back every so often, revealing the tattoos that clawed their way over his cheek.

And then he was moving, carefully tugging the rope back over Noiz’s other shoulder to be tied off in the middle of his back, between his shoulder blades, Koujaku’s hands against his skin, difficult to feel beyond the layer of rubber that seemed to lie over his skin.

He scowled at Koujaku when he circled back around to inspect his handiwork, growing restless in his bonds and wishing the old man was tasteful enough to choose a color like black instead of some gaudy shade of red.

Noiz pulled his arms forward, feeling the ropes hold him back, firmly in place. He could feel them drag along his skin, tightening around him, and he pulled harder, hoping for more sensation besides the light pressure. When Koujaku had mentioned this, he had expected tight knots, pinching, rope burns. Not this feeling of restraint and enclosure, almost as if the rope was supporting him. He twisted against it, glaring up at Koujaku.

“What’s the point of this shit?”

Koujaku glanced up to meet his eyes, a pinched sort of look on his face.

“Shibari is about the aesthetics. How it looks rather than keeping you immobilized. On second thought, maybe I should have tried something else.”

Noiz just narrowed his eyes, jerking his chin at the second coil of rope still lying on the edge of the bed.

“You gonna use that, too?”

“Kneel down and I’ll show you.”

“I’m not going to get on my knees just because—“

“Kneel down or I’m going to untie you and you can go home.”

Koujaku crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Noiz, his impatience bubbling just below the surface. His tattoos looked almost bigger, darker on his skin, and it was fascinating to watch. Noiz was tempted to ask who had done them, just so he could try and taste that pain for himself, but that wasn’t the ultimatum he had been posed.

His choice was to kneel down in front of the old man in some pathetic sort of submission, or he could be let free and go about his night as if nothing had happened. He could humiliate himself, or he could go home. He had been expecting pain from this exchange, but… Wasn’t humiliation a brand of pain, anyway?

Noiz made sure to express how much he disliked it, but he sank to his knees anyway, settling onto the hard wood of the floor. Surprisingly, it was more comfortable to be low to the ground while tied, and it felt as if the rope was holding him upright as Koujaku approached him, his thighs just in front of his face.

A few breaths shared between them, and then Koujaku’s hand was in his hair, carding it back and sifting the blond strands through his fingers. Noiz took a sharp breath, a thousand nasty insults on his tongue, but then Koujaku was speaking.

“Breathe. Just breathe, you stupid brat. Just shut up and stop thinking and close your eyes. Focus on the rope.”

Noiz wanted to bite Koujaku’s fingers off, but he didn’t speak after that. So he closed his eyes and jerked his head away from Koujaku’s hand. It didn’t return.

The wood was hard against his knees, and the air felt stuffy. It was too quiet, and he shifted impatiently. The rope felt too constraining against him, keeping him caged in one small space. Whenever he moved, it shifted against his skin, but didn’t slip from where Koujaku had placed it. Instead, it held him together, keeping him from expanding outward.

It felt like being back in Germany, kept in a small room like a wild animal with no sense or control. Like he was so worthless that he had to be stuffed into a tiny box to be kept out of the way. It felt like being in his head, quiet and dark and inescapable, but something of his own make. It felt like a Rhyme field, a set of rules and constrictions that he could revel and create in.

Noiz moved his fingers experimentally, but they didn’t feel strange, so he stilled them. He turned his torso from side to side, but the rope kept him within small parameters. He sighed, sagging into the bonds, and Koujaku’s hand returned to his hair, combing it to one side. Noiz expected him to say something smart, but he remained silent.

It felt uncomfortable to keep his head up, so Noiz bent it forward with an exhale. When he realized the position could be construed as submissive, he lifted his head up again, glancing at Koujaku. He couldn’t see his face from the angle, but he could see the button on his pants and the black ink of the tattoos curving sharply around his hip.

“What, are we just going to sit here?” Noiz asked on an exhale, trying to strain his neck upwards to see. “At least let me suck you off.”

He felt Koujaku’s hand slide to a stop in his hair, and he tilted his head to the side with a smirk. Koujaku took a step back, just enough for Noiz to see the flush on his cheeks to offset the firm set of his mouth.

“You think you’re cute.”

Noiz huffed out a laugh, shifting forward on his knees.

“Whatever you want, old man. What, afraid you won’t last?”

He could almost feel the change in the air as Koujaku bristled at the taunt, and it made a smile sprawl across his face.

“I just don’t want to exhaust you.”

Noiz grit his teeth, rising to the challenge with a harsh pull on the ropes. They slid sharply against his skin, and while the make was too good to cause any burns, he could pretend.

“Untie me and you can exhaust me all you want.”

Koujaku stepped closer again, and the hand that fisted in his hair was no longer gentle. He only felt the pull, though, as Koujaku twisted a handful of his hair in his scarred hands. Noiz wished that he could feel his own scars like Koujaku most likely felt his.

“You brat. You want to suck me off? You can do it like this.”

Noiz wondered if Koujaku was trying to scare him into calling the whole thing off. If that was the case, he wouldn’t let the old man win. He pulled against Koujaku’s fist in his hair to rub his cheek against his thigh, sighing against the black fabric of his pants as best he could against the strain. Koujaku let him, for a moment, before taking another step forward to make it just a little easier for him to mouth at the growing bulge in his pants.

Noiz obliged, rubbing his lips and teeth over Koujaku, with no sensitivity and no finesse. He had to strain against the ropes and the fist in his hair to even do that much, and the pressure was a delight. He could have always shifted forward on his knees, but if the harsh pull against his hair was all that he would feel, he would do his utmost to keep it.

“Harder,” he hissed against Koujaku’s clothed erection, and he was disappointed when the grip loosened instead.

“What did you say?”

Noiz was beginning to feel frustrated, from the lack of any action or stimulation, and he had to grind his teeth together to keep from biting Koujaku.

“I said, I want it harder. Pull my hair harder.”

“Are… Are you sure?”

“Yes, God! Are you always such a fucking pussy? I’m surprised you can even get-“

The sudden brutal twist shocked Noiz into a gasp, and he was surprised that Koujaku hadn’t ripped his hair out. He intended to comment on it, but Koujaku was pressing his head down, and Noiz could hear him pulling down the zipper of his pants.

Koujaku pulled his cock from his pants, holding it out to Noiz and hauling him forward by his hair. “Suck,” he ordered, and Noiz glanced up at him for a long moment, startled by the sudden violence, before wetting his lips with his tongue and taking Koujaku into his mouth.

His tongue had always been the most sensitive part of him, and he savored that now, taking what time he had to lavish Koujaku’s flesh with attention, tasting musk and sweat on his skin. He slid the metal piercing in his tongue along the underside of Koujaku’s cock, searching for a reaction. A quiet groan answered him, and Koujaku’s grip on his hair slackened.

“That’s good,” he murmured, and Noiz almost immediately began to suck harder. Koujaku’s half-gasp turned into a laugh. “Good boy,” he said on an exhale.

Noiz crept forward on his knees to try to take more of Koujaku into his mouth. So maybe they fought and bickered a lot, and maybe Noiz antagonized Koujaku even more. But Noiz would be the first to admit that Koujaku was ridiculously handsome. And the strength in his arms and chest was unmistakable once his kimono had been removed. It wasn’t as though Noiz wanted to be forced. But there was something about being restrained and contained, like an animal in a cage.

Perhaps he found it familiar. His parents had treated him like an animal, after all, keeping him locked away in the depths of the house. In a country where no one had thought to ask after the oldest son who was always absent. Where his parents hadn’t thought to seek him any treatment other than a closed door and an indifferent word.

So here he was, on his knees half a world away, bound up by a man older than he. But at least Koujaku was a kind man, who had asked for his consent and praised him as if he had deserved it. That was nice, at least. If he was going to be an animal, he would rather be treated like a favored pet instead of a wild creature.

The thought turned him on, the idea of submitting to Koujaku like that. To be his, and let him pet him and praise him, and Noiz almost ached with the desire to have that approval, that affection. He tried to take Koujaku deeper into his throat, halfway hoping to please him. But his gag reflex wasn’t nearly so eager, and Noiz choked. He pulled back to cough roughly, still tasting Koujaku at the back of his throat.

Koujaku knelt in front of him, brushing back his hair and wiping away the saliva from the corners of his mouth and chin. Noiz risked a glance at him, expecting to meet ridicule, but instead, Koujaku smiled at him gently.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his hands traveling across Noiz’s torso to check the ropes again. “You did so good.”

Noiz swallowed hard, clearing his throat and shifting on the hardwood floor. He stared up at Koujaku, his gaze demanding and his mouth firmly set.

“Do it again.”

“Do what again?” Koujaku asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“Praise me.”

“Ah,” Koujaku said quietly, his small smile fading away. He stood up and took a step away from Noiz. “If you want me to praise you, you’ll have to earn it.”

Noiz scowled and looked away. He hunched forward a little, as much as he could with his arms drawn back, and slid forward on his knees.

“What do you want me to do?” Noiz asked, ducking his head to relieve some of the pressure caused by the tie. He stayed quiet as Koujaku circled around him, touching his arms and bare back here and there. It was hard to feel the careful touch, but if he closed his eyes and focused, he could sense Koujaku behind him. Eventually, Koujaku made a full circle around him, returning to his front and stepping back to sit on the edge of his bed.

Koujaku beckoned to Noiz, and he shifted. The space between them would be hard to traverse on his knees alone, even if it wasn’t large. He glanced up at Koujaku. He didn’t smile at Noiz, staring him down instead as he tugged his pants off.

Koujaku had said, if he wanted praise, he would have to earn it. That was fair, wasn’t it? And this task wasn’t an impossible one. Noiz crawled forward on his knees, crossing the two meters of wood grained floor, his face burning with the exertion of the position and the shame of being made to crawl. At last, he managed to settle in between Koujaku’s legs, taking a breath and bending to rest his cheek on Koujaku’s lap.

Koujaku stroked his hair idly for a moment or two. “You should be this obedient more often,” he said, but there was no taunt to his voice. Noiz stayed down in his lap, just accepting the words and the liminal touch.

“You did so well,” Koujaku continued, his tone soft, the depth of his voice soothing. “I would have thought punishment would drive you better than reward, but I guess… You want to be good for me, don’t you?”

Noiz nodded against him, not trusting himself to speak. Koujaku said nothing else, instead taking another handful of his hair and hauling his head up. He pulled Noiz’s head back to his cock, and Noiz opened his mouth with no prompting. He tried to relax and open his throat as Koujaku began to leisurely fuck his mouth, but he still gagged when Koujaku held his head in place and thrust in as far as Noiz could take him.

He released him after a moment, and Noiz began to cough, tears spilling from his eyes in reaction. It was a relief to be able to breathe again, but somehow, his mouth felt empty.

“Hey,” Noiz rasped, looking up to Koujaku. “Be more rough.”

“That wasn’t rough enough for you?” Koujaku asked with a raised eyebrow. Noiz shook his head, and Koujaku shrugged. “What were you thinking?”

“Hit me.”

“Hit you? Noiz, I don’t think-“

“Are you afraid?” Noiz taunted with a grin. “Afraid to break your hand, old man?”

He saw Koujaku grit his teeth, and he could almost taste the anger that simmered beneath Koujaku’s skin. Noiz had seen it before when they fought, the rage that threatened to boil over. It made Koujaku seem bigger, and his eyes seem darker. It made him tremble like an earthquake, and sometimes Noiz wished it would crush him.

It was almost instantaneous, the snap. Something seemed to crack in Koujaku, and he raised a hand to slap Noiz hard across the mouth. Noiz’s head snapped to the side with the force of it, pain exploding across his lips. He gasped with the sudden sensation, the pain turning him on almost as much as the vision of Koujaku standing above him, tall and strong, his tattoos glowing almost red.

But maybe Noiz was just dizzy.

“Rough enough?” Koujaku asked, and Noiz gave a small nod. “Don’t call me an old man. It’s disrespectful. If you want to submit to me, submit the whole way or you can leave.”

Noiz lowered his gaze to the floor, biting his tingling bottom lip to try and feel the remnant of Koujaku’s hand.

“Well?” Koujaku snapped, and Noiz looked up at him again. “Don’t look at me like an idiot. Say it.”

“Say what?”

Koujaku raised his hand again, and Noiz was surprised when he flinched. He wasn’t afraid of being hit. The movement was sudden and sharp, and it sent a thrill through him to think that Koujaku would strike him a second time, especially since he was on his knees like this.

“Do you want to leave?” Koujaku asked.

“No.”

“Then?”

Noiz shifted in place. He was starting to feel the strain of keeping his arms in position, deep in his muscles, a discomfort that wouldn’t let him keep still. His throat still felt raw. But he was more aroused than he had been in a long while.

“I… I’ll stay.”

Koujaku crossed his arms over his chest. Noiz knew what Koujaku wanted him to say, but he thought he might as well be difficult, to try and goad Koujaku into hitting him again. And maybe a third time, to try and convince him.

But then Koujaku was circling around him, bending to untie the ropes that bound him together. He considered, briefly, that Koujaku was trying to trick him, but as he waited, more and more rope came off. Until Koujaku was pulling his arms back over his head, and the only rope that remained on his skin was the rope binding his wrists. Koujaku reached for the knot in the middle, and Noiz jerked his hands away, pulling them close to his chest.

“Don’t,” he whispered, staring up at Koujaku, terrified of being sent away. “I’ll submit to you.”

Koujaku didn’t respond verbally, but his eyes softened. He pulled on the loose ends of the rope, dragging Noiz’s arms back out. He used it as a leash to guide Noiz to his feet and around the bed, where he secured the end of the rope to the bedframe, leaving a short amount of slack. He pressed Noiz to lie on his back on the bed, his arms stretched high above him.

Noiz went where he was pushed, scowling up at Koujaku as he tugged his pants off and tossed them over the side of the bed. Koujaku pulled his socks off, too, lifting Noiz’s left leg and leaning down to bite at his inner thigh. Noiz wriggled his hips for attention, each harsh nip sending heat straight to his groin. Koujaku smiled against his skin, reaching his other hand to grasp Noiz’s cock.

“I’m not even surprised you’re pierced here, too,” he murmured, giving a particularly harsh bite high on Noiz’s inner thigh.

“Do you like them?” Noiz ventured, gasping as Koujaku tugged on one of the bits of metal embedded in his flesh.

“Yes,” Koujaku answered simply, tweaking each piercing and grinning as Noiz began to squirm.

The attention was something he rarely got, or even rarely felt. But each bite and each pull brought his attention straight to his cock, making him hot and leaving him wanting when Koujaku paused in his administrations.

Koujaku never stopped for long, twisting and pulling each piercing and studying Noiz’s face for reactions. Noiz tried his hardest not to give Koujaku the satisfaction, but he couldn’t help his face from turning red, or biting his lip to keep himself calm. But every time he made a sound, Koujaku would smile and lean down to kiss and bite at his hips, until there was a neat line of marks along his left hipbone.

“How are you doing?” Koujaku murmured against his lower stomach, tugging mercilessly on one of his piercings, and Noiz imagined that if he could fully feel it, he would be crying with the pain and the arousal.

 “I’ve had better,” Noiz spat, and Koujaku frowned up at him.

“So much for being submissive,” he said, sitting up and climbing off the bed to dig around for a bottle of lube and a foil packet in his bedside drawer.

Noiz watched with feigned disinterest, even as he realized he was practically aching to be fucked. He almost argued, but he would rather not admit to Koujaku that he wanted his cock, so he stayed quiet and hoped Koujaku would just give it to him.

Koujaku crawled back in between his legs and poured a gratuitous amount of lube over his fingers. “Put your knees up and spread your legs a little,” he ordered, and Noiz obeyed, overeager and quickly forgetting that he was supposed to hate Koujaku.

“I don’t need lube,” Noiz said, the first fleeting touches lost on him. He could feel it, though, when Koujaku began to press a finger inside, agonizingly slowly.

“Don’t be stupid,” Koujaku answered, rolling his eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you like that.”

Huh. Koujaku had punched him before, and had slapped him across the face a few minutes ago, but he wouldn’t hurt him in a more intimate place? Plenty of people hadn’t even hesitated when Noiz had claimed not to need preparation.

But Noiz lay back, letting Koujaku carefully prepare him. He didn’t get much out of the gentle fingering, and he started to sigh with boredom when Koujaku’s fingers brushed something inside that made pleasure shoot through him. He jerked, a gasp ripping out of him. He had felt teases of this pleasure before when he had been fucked, and he knew that the prostate was something that existed, but he had never felt it so acutely.

He began to twist with the sensation, surprised that he could even feel it, becoming overwhelmed as Koujaku pinned his hips down and began to hone in on that spot. He pressed his fingertips into it, rubbing slowly, and Noiz screwed his eyes shut. It was far more feeling than he was used to, and pleasurable feeling, at that. His sudden arousal felt like a wave held back by a dam, and it was more than he could handle. He cried out, his voice low and strangled, as he jerked his knees together and tried to pull away from Koujaku.

Koujaku took the hint almost immediately, pulling his fingers out and giving Noiz the space to breathe. As Noiz tried to desperately catch his breath, gripping the rope above him with white knuckles, Koujaku leaned down to scatter kisses along his ribs and stomach.

“You’re so good,” he murmured quietly, barely audible over the rushing in Noiz’s ears, but his words refused to let Noiz’s arousal die down. “You sound so sweet when you cry out. Do it again for me, hm?”

Noiz took a harsh breath, making a small whimpering sound in the back of his throat as he nodded. Koujaku dug his nails into Noiz’s hips, hauling him closer with a wide grin plastered on his face. He looked wild, bare chested, his hair hanging around his face and slipping down his shoulders. The muscles of his chest rippled with each movement, and Noiz felt his heart pound in his ribcage.

This was a Rib leader to fear, and Noiz began to understand why so many people adored him. Because there was kindness and stupidity and an awkward sense of humor, but underneath it was a strength and a sharp perception that shaped Koujaku into even more of a pinnacle in Noiz’s mind than he had already been.

Noiz could only watch helplessly as Koujaku turned him on just by kneeling in between his legs like he was. Koujaku ripped open the foil packet and rolled a condom on, then popped open the bottle of lube to spread the gel over the latex, his eyes roaming over Noiz’s body. He groaned under his own touch, and the sound send spikes of need through Noiz. He considered making a sound to try and get Koujaku’s attention, but Koujaku’s sharp eyes were already focused on him, bright with intent.

“Ready?” He teased, and Noiz looked away with a scowl.

Koujaku laughed, bracing his hands on Noiz’s thighs, just under the bend of his knees. He pushed Noiz’s legs open, settling himself in between them and guiding himself to Noiz’s entrance. He took a moment to situate himself, which Noiz had a hard time feeling, but then he was pushing inside with a slow intent. Noiz held his breath, still sensitive from the earlier stimulation, and he jerked on the ropes holding his arms over his head.

When Koujaku’s pelvis was flush against Noiz’s ass, he bent forward, leaning down to claim Noiz’s mouth with searing open-mouthed kisses. His arms encircled Noiz, curling around his back and shoulders and holding him skin to skin. Noiz kissed back just as fiercely, wrapping his legs around Koujaku’s hips to try and reciprocate the claim by pulling him closer.

They stayed like that for a moment, devouring one another as Koujaku let Noiz adjust to the feeling of his cock being so deep inside. To be honest, Noiz couldn’t feel much besides the pressure and the stretch, but it still felt good. Koujaku shifted above him, burying his face in the juncture of Noiz’s neck and shoulder, and he sank his teeth into the flesh there as he began to thrust.

Noiz cried out against of his own will, startled by the sudden feeling. He whined, jerking at the ropes again, wishing he could wrap his arms around Koujaku and scratch marks all down his back. He felt Koujaku laugh against him as his thrusts became even rougher, tearing a low gasp from Noiz.

“Such a good boy you are,” Koujaku growled into his ear, and Noiz closed his eyes tightly, wondering how he had gotten here. This had all started as an argument, spat between them on the streets that each couldn’t handle the other. That Noiz would tire Koujaku out due to his age. That Noiz wouldn’t be able to handle being tied up. Noiz had gone in expecting to prove a point and get the hell out, but now he was arching up and quivering under a stupid Rib leader while he received the fucking of his life.

All he could do was twist in his bonds and keep his legs hiked up high as Koujaku pounded into him, mercilessly. He could feel Koujaku’s nails digging into the meat of his shoulders, and he could hear the hot sound of Koujaku panting against his neck. Noiz was panting, too, from the strain and the excitement and most likely the heat. Just because he couldn’t feel it didn’t mean that his body wasn’t affected.

His train of thought was derailed when Koujaku suddenly slowed in his thrusts, and Noiz took in a sharp breath, a rude remark was ready on his tongue, but he didn’t get a chance to speak. Koujaku was still moving, albeit slowly, but this time he was brushing against Noiz’s prostate with each roll of his hips.

Noiz gave a soft moan as the pleasure ignited him, and for a short time, he could pretend that he could feel normally. But the onslaught was overwhelming his senses, and he didn’t realize that he had been whimpering until Koujaku lifted his head to look at him.

One of Koujaku’s hands came up to cup his jaw, his thumb stroking over his bottom lip and the piercings there.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice a strained whisper against his own arousal.

“Shut up,” Noiz managed, but it sounded more pathetic than he would have liked.

“Don’t be so sour,” Koujaku murmured, leaning in for another kiss, this time over the spot he had struck earlier, and Noiz could feel even the gentle touch of his lips against the bruising. “Especially after you’ve been so sweet.”

“I wasn’t.” Noiz protested, keeping his sentences short for fear of giving himself away with another moan.

“But you were. You have the prettiest moans I’ve heard in a long time,” Koujaku said, a smirk on his lips. “And I usually only hear women.”

Noiz flushed at the implication, and he arched his back a little, hoping to convince Koujaku to fuck into him harder. “You trying to say I sound like a bitch?”

“Don’t refer to women so crudely,” Koujaku replied, keeping a steady pace, his cock brushing Noiz’s prostate each time. Noiz was finding it harder and harder to pay attention to what Koujaku was saying, but he fought to cling to each word. “But yes. You sound desperate.”

He _was_ desperate. He was aching with it, and he was torn between wanting to come and get it over with and wanting Koujaku to drag it out, to fuck him for hours until he could no longer think in German, let alone Japanese.

Noiz began to wonder where along the way he had begun to wish for more time with Koujaku between his legs. He wondered when he had begun to even think about Koujaku at all, other than the occasional insult. But he couldn’t deny that he wanted Koujaku now, but whether that was due to the fact that he was more turned on than he had ever been in his life or something else, he wasn’t sure.

But Koujaku didn’t give him too much time to think. His thrusts were speeding up again, but still hitting his prostate with each forward shove. Noiz’s mouth fell open, and he wondered briefly who was moaning Koujaku’s name before he realized with a start that it was himself.

“Koujaku,” he tried again, more breathy this time. He thought about calling Koujaku old again, but he remembered his earlier promise to submit. It was nice, he realized, not to have to stay in control. Not with his hands bound and Koujaku’s weight holding him down. And with the sensation that ran rampant through him, he almost felt free.

“Are you close?” Koujaku murmured lowly in his ear, and Noiz gave a quick nod. Koujaku’s thrusts became even faster, and while Koujaku’s cock didn’t hit his prostate each time now, the force of each one that did more than made up for it. “You’re doing so well, Noiz,” he continued, his voice strained with the exertion. “Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Noiz rasped, feeling on the very brink, his orgasm looming just out of reach. He screwed his eyes shut, his toes curling from the pleasure and the near pain from so much stimulation.

“You are? Say it for me,” Koujaku growled wickedly into his ear, holding Noiz tight as he continued to thrust brutally into his ass.

“I-“ Noiz began, halting in embarrassment. Just the thought of admitting it nearly set him on fire, but he bit his lip hard before speaking quietly. “I’m a good boy. Just for you, only for you.”

“Just for me, huh?” Koujaku echoed, his teeth ground tightly together.

Noiz nodded frantically, and it was a release in itself just to admit it. It felt good to let go, to let himself believe that he could be good, and have worth. He could be more than just a boy in a cage, whether that cage be a room or his own body. He could be better.

His sexual release followed shortly after, crashing down on him like a tidal wave, terrifying in its scope. But once he let it take him over, it felt like he was drowning with it, and he bucked up wildly into Koujaku, thrashing in his hold as his mind short circuited from the sensory overload.

He wasn’t sure if he cried out or not, from coming untouched, but he lay still afterwards, his ears ringing as he gasped for breath. He trembled with the aftershocks as Koujaku continued to fuck him, and Noiz whined from the overstimulation.

But it didn’t take long for Koujaku to come, and he did so with a harsh groan, stilling and bending his head to rest against Noiz’s shoulder for a few moments. Noiz let him, simply breathing in and out and letting his senses fade back to normal.

Koujaku pushed himself up after a moment, leaning down with a smile to press another kiss to Noiz’s lips. Noiz tried to respond, but he was delayed, and didn’t purse his lips until Koujaku was already pulling away. His breath caught when Koujaku pulled out, and Noiz watched with an exhausted half-interest as Koujaku pulled the condom off and tied the end in a deft knot. He took it into the bathroom and returned with a wet cloth.

Noiz remained still and quiet, staring up at the ceiling as Koujaku cleaned him up. After, Koujaku reached up to untie his hands. The rope slackened and Noiz slipped his wrists from the loops, bringing his arms down to push himself into a sitting position.

Koujaku was there across from him, and he took Noiz’s hands in his own, massaging each wrist and palm with expert touch. Koujaku moved to massage his thighs, as well, and Noiz let him, too dazed to do much else. After he reached Noiz’s knees, Koujaku’s hands paused in their ministrations.

“Hey,” Koujaku began, and Noiz looked up at him. His hair was wild and his eyes tired and wary, but his expression was soft. “Would you like to stay?”

Noiz didn’t trust himself to speak. He felt raw, from the inside out, and as much as he wanted to make a rude hand gesture and leave, he wanted to stay even more. He just nodded, and Koujaku gave him a warm smile. He got off of the bed, leaving the bedroom for a moment and returning with two glasses of water.

He handed one to Noiz, and kept the other, and Noiz watched him drink for a moment before taking a sip from his own glass. The water was cool on his tongue, and before he realized, the entire glass was gone.

In the meantime, Koujaku had blown out the candles and left only one lamp on. He sat back down next to Noiz, flipping the loose ends of the rope off the bed and lying back to recline against the pillows. He caught Noiz’s gaze and held open his arms, inviting. Noiz debated for only a moment before placing his glass down on the floor and crawling to Koujaku, lying along his side. Koujaku pulled the duvet over them and wrapped his arms around Noiz, holding him tightly.

“You did so well,” he murmured again into Noiz’s hair. Noiz hummed softly, appreciating the subtle shifting back into the real world. It was better to adjust than to be thrown out on his ass.

And to imagine, just a couple of hours ago, Koujaku had been his rival, an itch under his skin. But now, with the aggression gone for the moment and the itch scratched, all that was left for Noiz was a solid body to lie against and a desire to be a greater, better self. One that Koujaku would take notice of, and perhaps come to respect in the same way that Noiz respected him.

Perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> Noiz was put into a 'bunny ears' tie, which looks sort of like [this.](http://www.restrainedelegance.com/preview/lexicon1/reh_20120117_1247535.jpg) It is one of my favorite ties, and I described it in regards to personal preference rather than the picture.
> 
> I would also like to point out that while some safety measures were taken in regards to Koujaku asking for consent and checking on Noiz, there was no discussion or use of an established safeword. Discussion should always take place, especially in regards to roughness and when striking another party is concerned.  
> However there was some communication and the use of a condom in a non-monogamous relationship is advised. Aftercare took place, and is very important.


End file.
